


when the truth comes out

by heartsocold



Series: Merlin Bingo Fills [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsocold/pseuds/heartsocold
Summary: When a vengeful sorcerer kidnaps Arthur, Merlin will do anything to keep him safe. Even if that means revealing his magic.For the square: A1 - Kidnapping
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Bingo Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104407
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	when the truth comes out

**Author's Note:**

> Injuries are not my strong points when writing so I'm sorry I couldn't do this fill justice.

It was meant to be a patrol. Nothing that would take more than a few hours. They weren’t supposed to venture more than a few miles away from the citadel.

Merlin hadn’t gone with them. There was an outbreak of some sort of illness in the lower town and so Merlin had stayed back to help Gaius. He thought Arthur would be fine. He had more than enough knights with him and bandits didn’t have the tendency to stray so close to the castle. They were supposed to be safe. Arthur was supposed to be safe. 

But instead, hours after the party was expected back, Gwaine and Elyan are riding into the citadel - both of them battered and bruised.

“Where’s Arthur?” Merlin bites out sharply, the absence of blonde hair sending his heart into overdrive.

“They took him,” Gwaine pants, exerted by the effort it took to dismount, his hand hovering over his ribs.

“They? Who are they?” Merlin’s voice is too high, his stomach clenching painfully. “What happened?” 

Elyan sucks in a deep breath, allowing a stable hand to take their horse as he and Gwaine start to make their way to Gaius’ chambers, Merlin trailing behind them anxiously as he begins to explain.

“Ambush. We heard screaming -- a woman begging for mercy and went to help but it was a trap. They had a sorcerer with them and by the time the fight was over, Arthur was gone. We don’t even know which direction they went.”

“No -- that’s not -- but -” Merlin stutters, his words failing him. Arthur had been kidnapped and they had no idea who had him or a clue as to where they’ve taken him. He could be seriously injured or -

No. The alternative was unthinkable. 

Merlin’s breathing had begun to grow erratic without him noticing as he had allowed his thoughts to stray but Gwaine’s hand resting on his shoulder brought him back.

“Merlin,” He says sternly from where he’s seated on Gaius’ workbench. “If they’ve kidnapped him, it’s for a reason. They’ll probably hold him as ransom. Someone will come soon with a message, I’m sure,” He tries to soothe but Merlin won’t hear him.

“No,” He shakes his head, lips worrying his lower lip as he rips out of Gwaine’s grasp and begins to pace. “You can’t know that. What if it’s not a ransom they seek? What if they want him dead? We can’t just sit back and wait! He needs us!” 

Gaius enters the room, his eyes glancing over the two injured knights and Merlin. “What’s happened?”

“Arthur’s been kidnapped!” Merlin yells before anyone can say anything. “There was a sorcerer present, Gauis. They left no trail. We have to find him.”

Gaius nods gravely, walking over to Gwaine to assess his injuries. Gwaine waves him away with a slight wave of his hand. “I’m fine. Just severely bruised. I could use some of that tincture you keep for brutal training sessions.”

Gauis finds him a vial, passing another to Elyan. “I assume you need one as well?”

“Thank you, Gaius,” He nods gratefully. “Merlin’s right though. There is the possibility that they want Arthur dead so we have to find him as soon as we can but how?”

“I think the two of you should go find the remaining knights that didn’t accompany you on patrol and try to come up with a strategy. I’ll handle Merlin.”

Merlin drops onto a cot, rubbing his forehead before pinching his nose. His leg bounces up and down with nerves and soon he’s on his feet again.

“Merlin,” Gaius calls sternly, reaching out to grab onto his arm. “Sit down.”

He drags Merlin to a seat at the table and sits opposite him. “Tell me what happened.”

“Gwaine said that they heard a woman begging for mercy so they rode out a little further to help her but it was a trap. They ambushed them and by the time they were done fighting, there was no sign of Arthur. He said that there was a sorcerer present and they couldn’t find any tracks or anything.”

“How long ago was this?”

“I don’t know but they were supposed to be back maybe three hours ago, possibly longer. I need to find him, Gaius, he could be seriously injured by now.”

Gaius nods gravely. “The fastest way would be to use your magic.”

“How?”

Gaius stands, going over to his books and retrieving a spell book that Merlin has never seen before. He rests it on the table before unfolding a faded piece of paper that shows the five kingdoms.

“Blood magic is very strong. Usually, I’d warn against it but I’m afraid it may be necessary if a sorcerer is involved,” He flips through the book until he finds the right spell. “You need to prick your finger and allow a droplet of blood to fall onto the map while you say the spell. You must focus on Arthur, Merlin. Arthur and Arthur alone.”

Merlin nods, swallowing roughly. He takes the proffered knife from Gaius’ hands and nicks his thumb, squeezing until the blood pools onto the surface. He holds it over the map as he begins to chant, his mind focused on blonde hair, blue eyes and a crooked smile. 

His body jerks as he’s accosted with an image of Arthur chained to a wall, face bloody and twisted in agony, jaw clenched as he bites back his screams. His chainmail is gone, revealing his under-tunic ripped and ragged. Merlin gasps as he comes out of the vision. He looks down to see that his blood has made a trail from the initial drop to a location on the lap.

“I know where they’re keeping him. There’s the ruins of a castle there, we’ve used it for shelter during hunts before,” Merlin informs Gaius as he jumps to his feet. “He’s alive but they’re hurting him.”

“Merlin, be careful,” Gaius warns. “I’m going to find the knights and try to point them in the right direction without revealing how we found Arthur’s location but that might take some time.”

Merlin nods in acknowledgement, slipping out the door unarmed. He borrows a horse from the stables without anyone noticing, taking off at full speed, praying that he won’t be too late.

-

It takes him a little over an hour to get to the ruins. He mutters a sleeping spell and watches as the men on guard drop listlessly to the ground before he crosses over them and into the concrete trap. Filled to the brim with worry and fear, he discards of anyone who stands in his way with the flick of his wrist. 

Merlin barges into a cell to see Arthur chained to the wall by two manacles wrapped around his wrists. His body is drooping forward, feet dragging on the floor as his chin touches his chest and Merlin realizes that he’s unconscious - the chains being the only thing keeping him upright.

“Oh, Arthur,” He mutters, moving forward to support his weight. There’s dried blood matted in Arthur’s hair and his face is covered in bruises and cuts, blood still trickling down sluggishly from a cut over his eyebrow. From the rips in his tunic, Merlin can see that his chest isn’t much better off. He cups Arthur’s face and becomes alarmed when he feels the heat coming off his skin, indicating that at least one of his wounds is infected. “What have they done to you, love?”

“Nothing that he does not deserve,” A voice sneers from behind him and Merlin spins around to face them. His magic prickles under his skin, ready to lash out in defense of his king. Standing before him is a man dressed in black coat, his face filled with nothing but hatred. 

“Let him go,” Merlin demands, his voice low with anger.

“I’ll do no such thing. Arthur Pendragon deserves to suffer for the pain he and his father have brought onto my kind and since you were so eager to rescue your liege, you’ll join him in his punishment. You will both die here, today, and Camelot will belong to my kind.” 

He yells out a spell, hurling it at Merlin who easily neutralizes it without a word, the only sign being the glow of his eyes. The sorcerer’s face turns red as more men run into the room, swords drawn. 

“You! You have magic and yet you try to save him!” 

“Arthur is not his father and you will not hurt him,” Merlin commands, his voice firm. A moan comes from behind him and he’s reminded that he needs to get Arthur to Gaius as soon as he can. “If you value your life, I suggest you let us walk out of here and you never come near him again.”

“You think you can stop me, boy?” The sorcerer smirks, muttering quickly under his breath. The sound of the chains rattle and Arthur lets out a pained grunt, low and guttural. His body jerks and spasms, his eyes flickering behind his closed eyelids as he begins to scream. There are almost twenty men crowding the cell they’re in now, the others filling the corridor. Merlin moves even closer to Arthur ensuring that they can’t reach him. 

“I said,” Merlin summons his magic, his voice taking on a dangerous lilt. “Let. Him. Go.” 

The second the words are spoken, Merlin’s magic shoots out of him, almost uncontrolled. The sorcerer’s feet lift off the ground and his body slams into the concrete wall of the cell, his neck twisting with a sickening crack and a yell. The men drop to the floor as their bones disfigure, twisting at angles that aren't humanly allowed. Their swords clatter to the ground noisily, the sounds of their groans filling the room as Merlin turns to Arthur who’s looking at him through hazy eyes. He unclasps the manacles with a quick word, prepared for the weight of Arthur’s body as he slumps into Merlin.

“Me’l’n,” He moans and Merlin hushes him, wrapping one arm around his waist. He drapes Arthur’s arm around his neck and holds on to it tightly, taking his weight as they hobble out of the ruins, Merlin keeping his eyes peeled for any more men. 

He helps Arthur climb onto his horse before sitting behind him, wrapping an arm around Arthur’s waist so he doesn’t fall off as they begin their journey back to Camelot. They’re met by a few knights on the way back and Merlin ignores them, not having the slightest clue how to explain how he had managed to single-handedly rescue Arthur without any weapons or help.

-

After Gaius has checked Arthur over and deemed his injuries non-threatening, he slathers them with a salve that’ll get rid of any infection and wraps them in bandages, leaving Arthur in Merlin’s care.

Merlin fills a basin with warm water and grabs a washcloth, taking his time to meticulously wipe away all the blood and grime from Arthur’s body as he sits next to him on the bed. Later, when Arthur awakes and is lucid, Merlin’ll help him bathe and he’ll wash out the matted blood from his hair properly. 

He abandons the cloth, pressing his palm to the top of Arthur’s head, his fingers brushing through the tangled strands gently as he focuses on the rise and fall of Arthur’s chest as he breathes. He allows the motion and the soft snores Arthur lets out to soothe him, feeling the tension leave his body as he knows that his lover is safe, here, with him. He doesn’t even realize when his body slouches forward, his head coming to rest against Arthur’s shoulders as exhaustion tugs him under.

He startles awake with a gasp, blinking owlishly at Arthur as he remembers the day’s events. He feels a smile stretch over his lips as Arthur’s eyes stare back at him, clear and fever-free.

“Hey,” Merlin greets softly, voice rough from sleep. “Welcome back.”

“Is that all you have to say?” Arthur bites out and Merlin is taken aback by the venom in his voice. Merlin sits up straighter as Arthur pulls away slightly, ceasing his movements when it aggravates his wounds.

“Arthur?” Merlin asks, confusion clear in his tone. “What-”

“Were you ever going to tell me? How long, Merlin? How long have you been practicing magic?”

Merlin’s blood runs cold. He didn’t think that Arthur was lucid enough to process, let-alone remember what had happened.

“I-”

“You what, Merlin? Why did you never tell me that you’re a bloody sorcerer? Magic is outlawed in Camelot, you know that and yet, you still had the audacity to -- to practice it! Right under my nose!”

“I didn’t choose this, Arthur, please, you must believe me. I was born with magic,” Merlin pleads, pulling his knees up to his chest as he attempts to make himself smaller. “I wanted to tell you, Arthur, I did but I couldn’t.” 

“Why couldn’t you?” Arthur yells, his skin flushed red. “Did you think me so cruel that I’d sentence you to death? Why couldn’t you tell me, Merlin?”

“No!” Merlin shouts, “I knew you’d be angry with me and I was afraid that you’d banish me. I never thought for one second that you’d have me killed but I couldn’t risk you sending me away, Arthur. I couldn’t risk losing you.”

“You knew I’d be angry?” Arthur repeats slowly, his voice no longer loud in the silence of his chambers.

“Of course. You hate magic and yet here I am, magic itself,” Merlin shrugs wryly, his mouth twisting into something that’s not quite a smile.

“You think I’m angry because you have magic?” Arthur clarifies. Merlin nods and Arthur scowls, a brittle laugh that sounds ugly and mocking filling the room.

“Then what?” Merlin demands, the sound grating on his nerves. “You said magic was pure evil. You hate it, Arthur. You said it was dangerous and couldn’t be trusted, do you remember? What else could you possibly be angry for?”

“I didn’t know any better because you never told me!” Arthur shouts, his voice cracking as he pokes Merlin in the chest. “You’re my best friend, the love of my life, the one person I trust completely. If you had come to me, I would’ve been angry, yes, but I would’ve calmed down and listened to you. I would’ve let you show me that magic isn’t evil. That it’s not what I thought it was because how could it be evil if you were born with it? You’re not evil, Merlin. I know that. I’m not angry because you have magic, I’m angry because you lied. The one person who I swore would never lie to me. I don’t even know you, do I? I’ve shown you every part of me and I don’t even know you.”

By the end of his tirade, Arthur’s voice is soft. It’s filled with hurt and defeat and he slumps back against the headboard, eyebrows furrowed and face drawn. His gaze is no longer on Merlin but Merlin can still see the wetness on his face and his heart aches at the knowledge that he’s the reason why.

"You do know me. You know me better than anyone else, Arthur. I'm the same person, I swear. I just -- have magic.  I only ever use it for good; to protect you,” He confesses quietly, swallowing the lump in his throat as he uselessly wrings his fingers together. 

“Camelot is lucky to have you then,” Arthur says in a monotone, lips pursed together tightly.

“Not Camelot, Arthur. You. I use my magic for you. To keep you safe and happy and healthy. You’re the one I care about the most. I’d let the entire kingdom burn if that’s what it took to protect you,” Merlin tells him vehemently, needing Arthur to understand.

“You can’t mean that,” Arthur denies, raising his watery eyes to meet Merlin’s. 

“But I do. You mean the world to me. I serve Camelot because you are it’s king. My loyalty lies with you and only you.”

Arthur stares at him with something akin to awe in his eyes and Merlin tentatively reaches forward to take Arthur’s hand in his.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you. I wanted to. There’s so many times where I came close to saying the words but I was terrified, Arthur, that you’d banish me. I can’t protect you if I’m not by your side and I couldn’t bear it if I were to lose you. Please understand, I never wanted to keep this from you.”

Merlin's words are followed by a silence so loud, it almost drives him insane. Just when he's about to speak up - maybe apologize again - Arthur breaks it.

“It must’ve been hard,” Arthur whispers, his fingers rubbing soothing circles into Merlin’s skin. “Hiding such a big part of you. I’ve never heard of anyone who was born with magic.”

“It was but it turns out we have a destiny - you and I,” Merlin confides. “I have so much to tell you, Arthur.”

“All those times where I got out of impossible situations unscathed, that was you, was it not?” At Merlin’s nod, Arthur’s face pinches. “Thank you, Merlin. I owe you more than I can ever repay.”

“No,” Merlin shakes his head, moving closer to Arthur so he can press their foreheads together. “You don’t owe me anything. I do this because I love you.”

“I love you too. I’m sorry for getting angry.”

“It’s alright. I understand,” Merlin smiles slightly, kissing Arthur softly. 

“Will you show me something?” 

Merlin grins, looking over to the fireside. He ignites a flame, then floats the embers over to Arthur, allowing them to form the shape of the Pendragon crest. Arthur marvels at it for a moment before it explodes and falls onto his skin, each spark releasing a burst of warmth that felt like  _ Merlin  _ to Arthur.

“You’re amazing,” Arthur whispers, gazing at Merlin with nothing but adoration. “What else can you do? Will you show me more? I want to see all of you, Merlin. Every part."

“Lots of stuff,” Merlin tells him. “I’ll show you anything you want but how about we have a bath for now? You’re still covered in grime, in case you haven’t noticed.”

Arthur rolls his eyes but smiles, allowing Merlin to help him over to the bathtub. Merlin heats the water with his magic and turns to Arthur who reaches out to trace his fingers over Merlin’s eyelids.

“Your eyes -- they turn gold when you do magic. I thought it was the fire at first but it’s not.”

The intensity of Arthur’s stare has Merlin flushing and he turns away only to have Arthur cup his jaw and turn his head back.

“No, don’t. It’s beautiful,” He breathes, his eyes flickering all over Merlin’s face. “You’re beautiful.”

And really, after everything that’s happened today alone, those words shouldn’t be the ones that does Merlin in but yet, tears are filling his eyes and slipping down his cheeks before he can even attempt to stop them, an ugly sob ripping itself out of his throat. He brings a hand to his mouth to stifle the sobs but Arthur’s face softens and he reaches out to pull Merlin into him, not caring about the cuts on his chest as he holds him tightly.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin cries. “I just never thought that you wouldn’t hate me after you knew and now you-you’re telling me I’m-I’m beautiful like you always do and I-I-I didn’t think you’d still love me.”

“Shh,” Arthur soothes, tangling his hand in Merlin’s hair as the other rubs up and down his back. “It’s okay, Merlin. I do, I love you so so much, magic or no magic, okay? It’s alright, you’re okay.”

Merlin continues to cry until he has no more tears and when he pulls away, his skin is blotchy, his eyes red and puffy, much like Arthur’s.

“I’m sorry,” He says again, helplessly and Arthur shushes him, pulling back to grip Merlin’s shoulders.

“None of that. We’ve had enough apologies today, I think. It’s all forgiven, all right? I had enough time to stew between the time I woke up and the time you did and I feel like we’ve yelled enough to get it out of our systems. By tomorrow morning, I’ll be yelling at you for dropping the pitcher of water or stealing my sausages and you’ll see that everything is back to normal, yes?”

That brings a smile to Merlin’s face and he breathes a laugh as he wipes away his tears.

“Get in,” He says, gesturing to the tub of water. “Let’s get all that grime out of your hair.” 

Arthur squeezes his shoulder gently before he strips quickly and does as he’s told. Merlin follows his actions, settling himself behind Arthur. He presses a kiss to the skin at the nape of his neck before he dunks a cup into the tub, filling it with water and pouring it over Arthur’s head. He allowed the familiar routine to calm him, eternally grateful that nothing had changed for the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful but it took me two hours to write so I hope y'all think otherwise.


End file.
